Talk:Nightingale (medical transport)
Spelling and grammar Anarri should be Annari Loken should be Lokan her, in paragraph 6, should be she User:Jstealth 01:15, 23 Mar 2005 (EST) CGI Reuse? The vessel seen depicted in its first appearance to Harry looks to be a modification of the Federation attack fighter. This modification includes scaling changes and additional cosmetic alterations for windows. Could someone also upload an image of the vessel as seen in the episode ? --MKSuleth 04:43, 22 January 2006 (UTC) From Talk:Medical Transport 136 This article is basically full of inaccuracies and needs a complete rewrite imo: *cloak wasn't developed on this ship, it was merely a prototype transported from a "secret base" (where they developed the cloak) to the homeworld *it is never suggested that Loken was in charge of the research team let alone the ship (he merely assumed a more or less informal senior position after more than half the crew died, and apart from the fact he had no experience with the ship whatsoever, we actually saw the dead body of the guy in charge on screen) * also I see at least one significant grammatical error Just so you'll know why I'm ranting here rather than actually rewriting it, I've suggested merging it with on its talk page, and should that come trough little from this article would survive anyway, as all info is basically already on the other article. So forgive my grumpy rant (realy, this is probably my most grumpy rant ever) and vote on a merge on Talk:Nightingale (medical transport) :) -- Capricorn 08:46, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Merge? Shouldn't Medical Transport 136 be merged with this article? Capricorn 00:19, 2 September 2007 (UTC) : I was thinking the same thing. But then again, we don't have USS Sao Paulo merged with USS Defiant (2375) (goes over to the São Paulo page)... oh wait, that merge is suggested as well. I'll abstain from this one, as I have no idea which way to go. Just that there shouldn't be a double standard either way.--Tim Thomason 01:43, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Idem, I was thinking about how for example Leonardo da Vinci is a separate article from Flint and probably benefits from the separation, but still in case of both this and São Paulo/Defiant it seems silly to have two pages, and I guess there are probably more similar cases out there, so a consistent guideline would be welcome. (on a sidenote, I don't know if this is relevant, but I'm hoping to rename this article in the near future to "Nightingale (ship)" as to contrast it with my soon to be submitted new article "Nightingale (Person)" and make "Nightingale" a redirect.) - Capricorn 02:21, 2 September 2007 (UTC) :: Perhaps merge that page into this one, as this was the last name the vessel was referenced by, and indeed, what it was known as throughout the episode = more memorable. --Alan del Beccio 06:31, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :: Merged by Shranno --Alan del Beccio 09:46, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Shouldn't this be called Medical Transport 136? After reading the above comments, I'd just like to bring this up. The ship itself was named Medical Transport 136 by the people who made the ship - the Kraylor - so shouldn't this be the name of the article, with "Nightingale" being a redirect as it was a name thought up by Harry Kim IIRC? --- TrekFan Talk 13:59, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Any thoughts? --| TrekFan Open a channel 22:53, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I see your point, but consider: 1) It was renamed, and the crew seemed to like it; and 2) It was never really a medical ship; the Kraylor were lying. - Mitchz95 (talk) 16:12, November 11, 2012 (UTC)